Challenges and Confusion
by Coolheads
Summary: Well this story will have two teams of two eras team up.click the story and find out what it's about..First story..please be nice!
1. Prolog

_**Hello to Anyone who read this first..it is recommended that u do if you want to see the story continue!**_

_**Short Note 1: This is a short summary of the what's gonna happen in this story..the team up between Zeo and Dino **__**Thunder..and these are the characters that are featured in this story:**_

**The Zeo Rangers:**

**Kat Hillard- Zeo Ranger 1 Pink**

**Tanya Sloan- Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow**

**Rocky DeSantos- Zeo Ranger 3 Blue**

**Adam Park- Zeo Ranger 4 Green**

**Tommy Oliver- Zeo Ranger 5 Red**

**Trey of Triforia- Gold Zeo Ranger**

**The Dino Thunder Rangers:**

**Conner McKnight- The Red Tyranno Ranger**

**Ethan James- The Blue Tricera Ranger**

**Kira Ford- The Yellow Ptera Ranger**

**Trent Fernandez-Mercer- The White Draco Ranger**

**Tommy Oliver- The Black Brachio Ranger**

**Side Note- Kim is married to Tommy and they already have a son..and another twins on the way, and Haley is ****the Dino Thunder technician as well as nother sister type to Kim**

**The Ex-Rangers**

**­Jason will be appear in the 96' and 04 but not at the same time as the Zeo Rangers will be..or maybe!  
****Trini, Zack, Billy, Aisha, Rocky and Adam will also appear in 04'**

**The Shadow Rangers:**

**General Joseph Dickson- the Green Dragon Warrior- is my partners character so he/she will be doing all of his parts**

**Admiral Yoshi Doce- the White Raptor Ranger/Shadow Ranger**

**Alex Drake- the Silver Time Force Ranger**

**The Allies**

**Bulk and Skull- from 96'**

**Cassidy and Devin- from 04'**

**The Enemies:**

**Lord Zedd**

**Rita Repulsa**

**Goldar**

**Squatt**

**Baboo**

**Mesogogg**

**Elsa **

**Zeltrax **

**The Evil White Ranger Clone**

**Subplot- Shadows of the Future- what happens when a blast in one spot with two dimensions throws the Zeo Rangers forward into time ****where Tommy finds himself face to face with the new breed of rangers..Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent and Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Oliver. What's ****worse is that the Zeo Rangers Enemies have also followed..can the two teams of rangers co- insist or will the conflict be an issue between ****the two factions? Will Mesogogg and his goons stay away?And can two new heroes hold the key to the Zeo Rangers getting back home?**

_Preview of Chapter 1-_

**The Zeo Rangers are called into battle and the battle is taken to the small town of Reefside, Ca**

**Reefside, Ca 7-4-96**

Zordon just informed the Rangers of the latest threat

" I guess Mondo and Zedd decided to expand to new locations." Rocky quipped

" Yeah Reefside,Ca making this a first time target." Kat says

" Well we better not waste any more time." Tanya inputs

" I'll alert Trey and have him meet you guys there..and be careful of that portal..it's giving off weird readings." Billy informed

" Right..come on guys..It's Morphin' Time." Tommy shouted as he did his routine with the others closely mimimicking

" Zeo Ranger 1- Pink." Kat said

" Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow." Tanya added

" Zeo Ranger 3- Blue." Rocky shouted

" Zeo Ranger 4- Green." Adam called out

" Zeo Ranger 5- Red." Tommy commanded

Billy watched as his friends teleported out of the Power Chamber

_End of Preview_

_**If we got u interested plz drop a review and we'll update asap! thanks**_

_**CH**_


	2. Discoveries

**Disclaimer: **The Shadow Empire, Regita, and Umbriel belong to Rachel Dawson. Power Rangers belong to Walt Disnep. The rest belong to us.

**Challenges and Confusion: **A blast in one spot in two different dimensions throw the Zeo Rangers forward through time where Tommy finds himself face to face with the new breed of rangers. Kira, Conner, Ethan, Trent, and… Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Oliver. What's worse can they defeat the ruling family of darkness? Will Mesagog stay away? And can two new heroes hold the key to the Zeo Rangers getting back home?

**Chapter 1:**

We begin the story in the year 1996 where the Zeo Rangers are finishing off one of Mondo's machines with the Zeo Cannon after a rather odd attack on the small town of Reefside California …

Reefside, California July 4, 1996 

The Zeo Rangers call for their Super Zeo Zords. As the zords arrive they join to form the Super Zeo Mega Zord. As the battle ends the machine explodes and the rangers jump down. Zeo Ranger five calls out to the others "Great job guys" as he started walking away, only to spot a large vortex where the monster once stood. As they went in to investigate it the blue ranger stuck his hand toward it and the vortex sucked the six Zeo Rangers in (including the gold) and closed behind them.

_Reefside, California July 4, 2004_

Red Dino Ranger "Battalizer Cannon Fire"! As the monster explodes into nothing. "Come on guys, lets get back. Hailey should have Kim's morpher fixed by now." says the black dino ranger. As everyone turns around they hear a loud thud. After they turn back around they see six forms long lost in Dr. Olivers past. Six Zeo Rangers sit and face the dino rangers as Doctor Oliver stands in utter Shock.

Just then Kim and Haley drive up in Kim's firebird. Haley yelled "Hey guys! We got Kim's morpher fixed and…" Before she finished she saw Kim standing beside The Black Ranger as shocked as he. "Tommy look" Kim said. "I can't believe it" Dr. Oliver said shocked. "Doctor O who are they?" Ethan queried. "The Zeo Rangers" Kim responds quietly. "But wait, weren't the Zeo Rangers disband after the defeat of Mondo?" Kira asked. "Yes" Doctor Oliver said still confused.

While the Dino Thunder Rangers asked questions amongst themselves the Zeo Rangers got up and studied their surroundings. "Where are we?" the blue zeo ranger asked grabbing the back of his neck. "I don't know guys but stay alert. This could be one of Mondo's tricks." The red zeo ranger announced before turning and seeing what appeared to be five rangers and two women about twenty yards away. One being unmistakable to him. "Kimberly" he whispered in utter shock. The red zeo walked closer to her as the other zeo rangers began to turn. Suddenly the black dino thunder ranger stepped forward to face him. Before either ranger could say a word another vortex opens and two armored humans step out.

"I don't think you should say anything rangers." The taller and younger of the two said sternly. "It will cause problems" said the other. "Who are you?" asked the black dino thunder ranger. "I am Shadow Warrior, the Eros Crystal made flesh and the keeper of the prototype White Raptor Coin; and this is my son. " The shorter man stated. "I am General Joseph W. Dickson. Green Dragon Warrior and protector of the Zeo Shard/Crystal." said the tall one. All of the rangers stepped back cautiously. All accept the gold zeo ranger who with knowing eyes stepped forward. "You are the youngest son of the feared high lord of the Shadow Empire?" He said surprised looking at shadow warrior. "That I am." Said the Shadow Warrior. "You must be Prince Tre. Protector of Triforia and keeper of the Super Zeo Gems." Said Dickson with a stone cold look on his face. "That I am." The Gold Ranger retaliated.

The tension was so thick it could not be cut as the eleven total rangers, two women, and two princes stood glaring at each other before Haley eventually spoke up. "Everyone we have problems here. We need to get to the Dino Cave." "Shit!" Kim yelled. "I need to pick up Max from preschool." "Go ahead, we'll fill you in when you get home." Kim complied with the statement. "Thanks Haley" She said quickly as she hugged the Black Dino Ranger, rushed to her car, and drove off.

"Now we just need to find out how you six got here." Doctor Oliver pointed out. "Oh may I, please professor?" General Dickson asked waving his hand in the air like a middle school child. "Alright" Doctor Oliver conceded stifling a laugh

"Well first off I applaud Zeo Blue-Balls there for his bravery while at the same time I should condemn him for his stupidity. Even I know in my drunken, and somewhat dumbassed state not to go near a naturally formed open vortex. If I had not intervened you would have been put down in Shadowgate just hours before The Great War you moron!" Staring a whole through the Blue Zeo Ranger. "So you brought us here?" Said the red zeo ranger. "Yes I did Tommy." Answered prince Dickson calmly. "Why?" asked Doctor Oliver. "Because the warrior spirit of your past self would have insisted on staying and fighting with Zordon, Regita, and the other rangers." Said Shadow Warrior before being cut off by his son "And since Zordon did not know he would win the battle with grandfather on the astral plane he would have accepted the help which could have permanently destabilized the space-time continuum. So I redirected the time flow of the vortex bringing you here where Vile has recreated the dino teams enemies; given Rita and Edd their powers back and he is planning an invasion."

"That would explain the terranodrones and monster." Stated the yellow dino ranger. "Now get back to your cave. All twelve of you. "General Dickson told them taking charge of the situation. "Who are you to tell us what to do?" Threatened the blue zeo ranger angrily. His threatening tone was met wit an even more intense one by the young general. "I am one of only three beings in all reality who can strip you of your powers where you stand you whimpering little smart-ass. "Enough Rocky! We should tell Zordon about this." Said zeo red. "Same goes for you Joseph! Tommy's right. We can bitch later. We have a powerful army on our doorsteps and we're bickering like children. Now everyone get their morphers to Doctor Oliver's cave while I contact my ship, and Andros? We need to speak with Z and we will join you at the cave." Ordered Shadow Warrior. Seconds later the group split to go to the cave and the father, son combo left through a portal to see the great mage.

Minutes Later in the cave the eleven rangers were trying to sort through everything that had happened when Haley chirped up causing Doctor Oliver and Ethan to join them at the rebuilt computer as Haley began speaking…

"Guys I think I can see where Shadow Warrior went." "How'd you do that Haley." Said Ethan. "Well the computer picked up on the vortex and traced it to the astral plane of existence, sector 10-Region Q9. "Lets see it Haley" requested Ethan. "Alright" Haley sighed.

Seconds later three individuals show up on the screen. The two Shadows and a bald man that stands about five feet tall, and looks to be about twenty-five to thirty years old. Suddenly they get sound and hear General Dickson yelling and complaining at the man. "What about Tommy. If he is aloud to stay and he dies it will mean not only the dino rangers will never exist but also the Olympian Rangers will never be born." "But it won't matter if Tommy and Kim die here anyway." Says the man. Seeing there is no real way to win the discussion Dickson concedes to the elder mans wisdom. "Yes Zordon. Point taken." Doce not taking well to seeing his son give in so easily decides it is time to go and opens a vortex to the Dino cave.

The cave is full of rangers as the two step through. The reunion is short lived however as the alarm sounds and the computer screen displays a time ship landing in the park. Only thirteen of the fifteen head to check out the ship as Kim stays behind with her son and Dickson stays behind with his bottle.


	3. I can't help it!

_**Summary: Now that they are all in the Dino Thunder Cave..the questions will begin**_

_**Part 2**_

Kim watched as her husband and Dino Rangers morph along with Zeo Rangers and Doce then left out of the cave to check on the Time ship that just appeared in the park

" Mommy what's going on." Max questioned

Kim looked down at her son with a smile on her face.." Your daddy and his team of friends went to see why the alarm went off and if it might be dangerous to us."

" Then who is that man with that bottle."

" All of you will find out soon little boy." Dickson exclaimed as he held the bottle close to his body

" My name is Maxwell..Max for short though." Max revealed

" Ok Max...my name General Joseph Dickson." Dickson says

Kim walked over to the console and sat down in Tommy's chair next to Haley who was trying to get more reading from it so that it would give her some kind good or bad assessments

" How are you feeling." Haley asked

" To be honest Haley..I'm feeling weird..outcomes this portal that drops the Zeo Rangers into this time..I'm pretty sure Tommy told you about the letter when you two were in College..and now to see that on the Red Zeo Ranger face how clearly that I hurt his heart and how I hurt him by being so cruel to him..I know that somehow this side adventure will have a major impact on our marraige in some kind of way."

Haley stopped typing and set her hand on Kim's knee making Kim lock eye contact with her.." Kim..Tommy loves you he will never let this marraige fall apart..you and he will have to get through it just like before when you two came face to face and talk it out proving to one each other that no matter what come your way you two will work it out and not give up on one another like before."

" But now I get to see up close exactly how Tommy was back then..and even though they are both different..I always will hate doing that to him for something that was foolish and a waste of my time."

Haley turned her head and looked down at Max who was playing with his ball then she looked back at Kim.." But now you and Tommy have been married two and half years now..with a two year old that is bright and smart and you two got twins on the way..he's not gonna make the same mistake twice."

" And neither am I..I've managed to get the one thing that means alot to me back in my life second chances don't come around alot in my life."

" Then don't let what happened almost nine years ago affect what is happening now."

Kim smiled and nodded her head.." Me and Tommy have worked hard rebuilding our trust..and we've also came a long way to just let it fall apart again..thanks Haley..your more cut out at this then you realize."

" I guess I am when I see two of my friends that's gonna be put back into the situation that neither was around to witness..and it's gonna be tough especially now that Kat sees how Tommy is now eight years from now their time."

" And I'm pretty sure some questions will be asked..but we can't answer them.."

Haley chuckled at that comment.." That's for sure..because Rocky and Adam haven't changed.."

Dickson watched from his now occupied corner as the young Maxwell played with his dinosaurs and the two Women sat at the Console chatting about letting anything out in the open.." At least they know that they can't say what will happen years from their time..and whatever the outcome it's gonna be happy for some and not so happy for one."

_At the Park_

Dr. Oliver, Trent, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trey check out one side of the ship cautiously..while the Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Kat and Doce check out the other side

" This is my Warship." Doce exclaimed as he spotted the detail on the underwing

All of them came together as they stood by the massive warship...

**The End..I know it's dull..but all of the interting parts are coming up soon! PLZ Leave a review if u have read this chapter!**

**Coolheads**


	4. Never Say Goodbye

Chapter 3: Never Say Goodbye 

_Note: This chapter was brought on after I first hearing the song "Never Say Goodbye" by John Bon Jovi on December 15, 2006 and I thought that everyone might find out why a general o well respected throughout reality would take to drinking so hard._

Admiral Doce and the rangers minus the pregnant Kimberly were now back in the Dino Cave after he sent the Warship Eradication back into orbit. Doce was ready to skin his son at this point after learning he summoned the most powerful warship in the universe. However when they arrived they found Kim and Max playing with a rubber ball on the floor, Haley working on the computer, and a rather sad Joseph Dickson sitting in a dark corner next to the back of the cave singing "Never Say Goodbye" by Jon Bon Jovi.

"What is he doing?" Rocky asked. "He has been singing that song to his bottle since a few minutes after you left." Kim answered. "He has been singing that song since the day Emrass destroyed the Black Knights and killed those who my son trusted with the power. One of which was his wife." Doce calmly corrected. "Oh my god, he must be devastated." Kat responded. "It gets worse. He ordered the attack on Emrass' palace. He believes it's his fault the psychotic rebellion fell and everything he had in life was destroyed. He personally led the attack, and only he survived. He asks me why and I can't tell him." Doce sighs in response as they all look at their hurt friend. The admirals heart breaking at his son's pain.

Not caring that all eyes were on him Dickson continued to sing to his bottle…

As I sit in this smokey room 

_The night about to end_

_I pass my time with strangers_

_But this bottle's my only friend_

_Remember when we used to park_

_On Butler Street out in the dark_

_Remember when we lost the keys_

_And you lost more than that in my backseat_

_Remember how we use to talk_

_About busting out - we'd break their hearts_

_Together - Forever._

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_Holdin' on - we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

_Remember days of skipping school_

_Racing cars and being cool_

_With a six pack and the radio_

_We didn't need no place to go_

_Remember at the prom that night_

_You and me had a fight_

_But the band they played our favorite song_

_And I held you in my arms so strong_

_We danced so close_

_We danced so slow_

_And I swore I'd never let you go_

_Together - Forever_

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye_

_You and me and my old friends_

_Hoping it would never end_

Never say goodbye, never say goodbye 

_Holdin' on – we got to try_

_Holdin' on to never say goodbye_

_I guess you'd say we'd used to talk_

_About busting out_

_We'd break their hearts_

_Together –Forever_

"I've never seen someone so sad." Tanya said. "Well if you were forced to watch your mate being decomposed while she is still trying to breath you knowing you had part of the greatest power in the universe and still couldn't save them." Doce says with a sad ting in his voice. At this point the entire room was full of teary eyes and Admiral Doce had forgotten what he had been so upset about when he came in. Seconds later Joseph Dickson downed the rest of the bottle of liquor and walked out of the cave.


	5. It's gonna be wierd for awhile

_**Summary: Another new chapter for y'all**_

_Dino Thunder Cave_

Kim got up from the chair and walked over to Tommy.." I'll be back in a few."

Tommy grabbed his wife's hand giving it a gentle squeeze before relinquishing her hand and watching her walk out the entrance

" Tommy can you come here for a minute." Haley called over her shoulder

" Sure Haley." Tommy applied as he approached his techincal friend and the two of them started talking in a low tone

Adam, Tanya, Kat, Rocky, Tommy and Trey looked on from their spot they claimed

" Max..what's up buddy." Conner asked as he stooped down to the little boy's level

" Mommy's worried." Max replied quietly

" Everything's gonna be alright." Ethan added

" I hope so..I mean there's two of my daddy's here."

Trent and Kira sat down and crowded around him.." It is weird you guys." Trent pointed out as he watched their teacher and Haley go even deeper into their conversation

" And why is she staring at me like that?" Max queried

" Who Max." Kira wondered

" The one with the blonde hair is." Max answered

Kira looked up at the Zeo Team and watched the Pink Zeo Ranger and Yellow Zeo Ranger share small talk then the Pink Ranger did a small hand gesture at the little boy before glancing over at the Red Ranger.." Man.. Dr.O's teen self looked like he entered the Twilight Zone."

" Max come here son." Tommy commanded from the console

" I'm coming Daddy..excuse me." Max got up and walked over to his father.." Yes sir daddy."

" Haley is gonna take you upstairs..I want you stay in the kitchen so that when your mother comes up."

" Daddy if just want me to stay upstairs then say so.." Max said as he turned around and went over to his toy ball and picked up then he carefully climbed up the stairs

" Man Dr.O..he's too smart for his age." Conner exclaimed as he got up along with the rest of his friends

" When Two Rangers in the same calibur of Kim and Tommy..you will get the first born whether it's a girl or in Max's case a little boy that is a mixture of them right down to a "T'"..as per say you younger generation perfer to describe..and when a strong and stubborn woman with the attitude of Kim's stature meets as well as love someone with just as an equal qualification in Tommy's stature you will get a smart and yet an very quick to grasp the obvious no matter how much you try to skirt around the question."

Dr. Oliver glared over at Doce before turning back around to work on some of controls

Haley smirked as she looked over out the corner of her eye as Tommy's jaw clenched and unclenched..' he's very lucky that's for sure'

" Well I guess that you should already know what to do for your son Admiral." Kim spoke

' Maybe not'..Haley thought as she looked over at Kim

" Yeah I do.."

" Well that's good for you..but this is not your time era or planet..so why don't you go out there and check on your son." Kim suggested in tone that let him know to not argue with her

" Stubborn as well as strict." Doce shrugged then padded out of the Cave without looking back

" Kim." Tommy called

Kim looked over at the Zeo Rangers who were staring back at her especially the younger Tommy.." Don't Tommy..I think it's best that I just go upstairs with Max."

" I want to know why." Tommy implied

Kim walked up to her husband and placed her hand on both of his knees.." You know why." Kim replied with glance to her right

Tommy looked over at the Zeo Rangers and immediately looked right at himself seeing exactly what he didn't even tell Kim when they decided to give their relationship another shot three years ago and now that it's going on thier fourth year anniversary with a highly intelligent three year old.." Kim don't worry about it..it's in the past."

" Well the past has resurfaced..and I know that you did one hell of job hiding the pain that my letter caused when we got back together..but I just can't stay down here any longer..I'm sorry..but I'm gonna go upstairs and make myself and Max content and out of the way." Kim explained then turned around and walked upstairs

" Dr.O..do you mind." Kira asked

" No..go ahead Kira..I don't think nothing else is gonna happen today..but if it does I'll call." Tommy said

Kira nodded then smiled down at Trent before turning and running up the stairs

" This will no doubt make us question each other all over again." Tommy mumbled

Haley stopped what she was doing and pushed the chair.." Look Tommy..just like I told Kim no that long ago..you two have found each other and you each gave the other another shot at happiness..and this time has to come down to the both of you mutually agreeing..no letters is acceptable this time..does those words register inside your head."

" Um..Doctor O..what are we gonna do about the Zeo Rangers." Ethan queired

" They'll have to stay down here..I have foldout cots that they'll have to share

" Can we get something to eat." Rocky asked

Both Tommy laughed at him and the others joined in

" So Dr.O..this is how it was back in the day as a Zeo Ranger." Trent questions

" Yeah..but back then I was able to have a little freedom."

" A little freedom..yeah right." Adam said

" It wasn't like it probably is now..with your parents hounding your every move." Rocky stated

The Younger Tommy got up from his spot on top of a boulder looking right at the Older Tommy.." There's no chance you can tell me how I get from my to your."

" No I can't." Dr. Oliver informed

" You know even though David looks exactly like you..but what if they're were two of you know."

" That would never work out." Tommy and Dr.Oliver stated at the same time

" Dude..that's not even funny." Conner says

" Conner..what did I tell you about that word." Dr.Oliver reprimanded

" Sorry..never happening ever again Dr.O."

" Kat are you okay." Tommy asked as he went back over to his friend

" Yeah..I'm okay..I think I need some air..ex..excuse mmee." Kat says then ranned out of the cave with Tommy quickly chasing after her

" I'm gonna go order some pizzas.." Dr. Oliver inputs then leaves out of the dino lab

" He's gonna go check on Kim." Haley, Rocky and Adam chimed instantly

" How long have they've been married." Tanya queired

" A few years and that's all I can say." Haley stated

" This is gonna be tough on us." Conner said

" And why would you say that." Adam inquired

" He's gonna make sure that we do extra if and when he's in a bad mood."

" That's time change for ya.." Rocky inputs as his stomach grumbled.." And I hope the food gets here quick."

" Do you think..Billy is trying to locate us." Tanya wondered

" Billy..the techical advisor for your team." Haley mumbled

" Tommy."

" Yes Haley."

" We might need another technical advisor."

Tommy came back downstairs halfway.." You can send him page..anything that will help send the Zeo Rangers back to their time before anything else get out of hand.."

Haley nodded then turned around and sent a im to Billy Cranston's computer

_**That's all..if it seems off I apologize!!it's late and I do make some mistakes..but please read and review!**_

_**A.N: what will happen between father and son..in the next chapter!**_

_**Keep an eye out on it!**_

_**CH**_


	6. Family Ties

Chapter Five: Family Ties 

**Note:**_ This chapter deals with the hurt and confusion felt by the Shadow's and Oliver's, as well as the Tommy/Kat couple. I hope I am able to show a full spectrum of emotion I want. Please tell me in a review._

"Kim please." Tommy pleads to his wife. "You know how it turns out and you know I was never really happy until you came back." "But she took you from me. She took you before I could tell you about…" Now Kim was really crying trying to push back the painful memories swelling inside of her. She was then brought into Tommy's embrace before she could finish the painful thought. "Beautiful its ok. We're together. We're a family. Nothing else matters to me accept you, Max, and our babies." Tommy reassured her. "Really?" Kim asked. "Really Beautiful." He responded.

After several minutes, Tommy and Kim walk over to a window to see how Doce was doing with Dickson out at the picnic table in the front yard. As they suspected it wasn't going well. "Joe you aren't helping us or yourself by drinking yourself away. " Doce pleaded to his son as Dickson took another swig from the bottle. "I know how you feel. When Libby almost died I was feeling the same way." Doce continued. "You know how I feel! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" Doce screamed at his father. "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOUR WIFE LIVED WHILE MY WIFES BODY IS SITTING ON MERCURY IN A STASIS TUBE HEALING! SHE'S DEAD! THE CHILD SHE WAS CARRIING IS DEAD! I SENT THEM THERE! I SENT THEM TO THEIR GRAVES!" Dickson's face was now drenched in tears from the memory of the day Emrass basically ripped out his heart. "Everyone is gone. Why did they leave me?" Dickson was now crying in his fathers embrace, as Doce didn't know how to comfort him. This was so far out of his realm of expertise. "Son why don't you find a guest room and try to rest." Doce told his son. Dickson and Doce slowly walk through the kitchen and up to the bathroom to clean up. Minutes later Doce came down and saw Tommy and Kim still somewhat shocked at what had happened. "How is he?" Kim asked with a somewhat concerned look. "The same. I go through this every day with him but it doesn't seem to get any easier." Doce told them. "You're his father, it's not suppose to get easier. You just need to learn and be there for him." Tommy explained. "I just hope I can help him until March 2009." "Why march?" Kim asked Doce figuring that is about the time they arrived from. "That is when Destany is conceived." Doce responded. "Who is that?" Tommy asked. "His daughter." He responds. "Without her his downward spiral will continue. After she is conceived Joe finds, he has something to live for. He stops drinking and tries to live as normal a life as he can." "So all of this blows over?" Kim asks. "Yes. But until then I have to try to keep him stable." Doce answers. "If you need anything let us know." Tommy offers. "Thank you Doctor Oliver." Doce says. "Anytime." Kim responds. Doce just nods, and looks upstairs before heading into the basement once again.

Meanwhile in the woods, young Tommy finds Kat crying by a tree. "Kat!" Tommy yells before he sees her. "Leave me alone Tommy." She tells him. "Kat don't be like this." Tommy says. "Why shouldn't I. I know my boyfriend dumps me for his ex when she comes back. Why shouldn't I be upset." Kat told him. "Because we don't know that's what happens." Tommy says to her kindly. "There must be a reason they won't tell us. Something must happen to cause us to break up." He continues. "Look we are together where we are in time and that's all that matters, ok." "Ok Tommy." Kat nods getting up as the two walk back into the cave to rejoin the others.

"It seems everyone is back accept Joe who hopefully is resting." Doce starts as he sees a new face. "Billy." He says looking over to the man in blue who just entered and giving him a hug. "What on Aquitar are you doing here?" I got a call from Tommy saying he had a problem. From the looks of things you definitely do." Billy said with a worried look. "We had better get started." Doce said. "Agreed." Billy replied. "Alright everyone lets let the genius' speak!" Rocky blared. "And you would be the genius dumb enough to put your hand in an open vortex taking you into another dimension you surely would have been destroyed in if I wouldn't have brought you here." A voice said from the stairs where Prince Dickson was coming down. "The bottom line is that we have about three days to defeat Vile, Rita, Edd, and Divatox. After that universe finds there is a problem and eliminates it. This meaning the Zeo's molecules break apart and they cease to exist. "You're joking." Tanya insisted. "No he isn't." Billy said. "The universe senses the imbalance in the quantum universe and fixes it the only way it knows how." "Billy explains. " By getting rid of the disease." Dickson continued. "We aren't a disease!" Rocky insisted. "The universe is like a human body. You are not suppose to be here so it will fix the problem if we do not." Doce interjects. "So to the universe we are like a cancer?" Adam asks. "Correct. Only you're a curable cancer." Billy said. "Well can't they send us back?" Young Tommy asked Billy. "Joe could, but as drunk as he is I can't allow him to open a vortex to send anyone through." Doce told them. "If you step through his vortex you may not like where you come out." Billy explained. "Now we need to get to work. I suggest everyone else get some rest." Dr. Oliver tells them.

**Notes: **_I hope I explained the science part clear enough. I also want everyone to know Dickson is a very personal character and most of his reactions are overblown because they are the reactions his real life counterpart would probably have. I hope you liked the chapter._


	7. It's about us right now, not back then

_**Here's a new chapter!**_

**_Author's Note: Max is in Kindergarten he's 4 1/2 yrs old..sorry for the confusion..now on with the story!_**

**Tommy's Living Room**

Tanya and Kat slept on the sofa bed, Rocky and Adam is laying on the Air Bed, Trey took the Lazy Boy and Tommy got the other couch

" Eeewww Mommy..yuckie stop kissing Daddy." Max exclaimed from upstairs

Kim and Tommy pulled apart and stared at their son

" You belong in bed son." Dr. Oliver said

" I want to sleep with you two..please..I don't want to stay in my room tonight." Max stated as he looked up at his parents with his brown eyes and pouted lip."

Kim looked up at Tommy who nodded in agreement..then side stepped as Max ranned right into their bedroom and jumped on their bed

" I'm gonna go get me a snack..why don't you go keep him company."

" Are you gonna share?" Dr.Oliver questioned

" I'm eating for twins..your twins..what do you think." Kim retorted

" That I better go down with you and get my own snack...come on beautiful." Dr. Oliver stated as he closed his hand around her and the both of them walked downstairs and right in to the Kitchen..and raided the pantry and refrigerator

The Red Zeo Ranger watched as the future himself and Kimberly walk pass the entrance of the Living Room..' What happens to me and when do me and Kimberly give it another shot..I mean I can only push my feelings for Kim down so far before something that reminds me of her sending them right back up..I would never get over her..and see that some where down the road we will get back together start a family of our own and married..but right now I'm with Kat and if and when we get sent back I won't even remember this side trip'

" Tommy..Tommy are you okay." Kat asked as she got out of bed and stooped down next to him."

Tommy picked up her hand and placed a kiss on it.." I'm fine Kat..why don't you go ahead get back on the bed and try to get some sleep."

Kat nodded her head then leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before standing back up and went back to bed (Odie is so lucky..maybe)

Kim watched from the Kitchen archway

Tommy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.." That's old..this is us know..only we know what happened..don't let it get you down."

" How can I not Tommy..I'm actually seeing what went down after the letter..your eyes and your's back then shows me alot..for instance the younger you is now trying to grasp what happens when he goes back to his time..I see the hurt in "your" eyes when he looks at me..it wasn't honest with you.." Kim was cut off when her husband placed his finger over he mouth

" Back then you were pregnant but you lost the baby..and by miracle and god's grace we had Max a full term baby..and now we're about to have twins..I don't blame you..it would've cost me more if I knew back then what you were going through..but you let it go and dove even more into your gymnastics..there was a scar but it healed..we're here together just like it was supposed to be..I love only you, our son and as soon

as these two decide to make their arrival I'll family will be complete and.."

Kim cut him off by leaning up and kissing him on the lips while her hands massaged the back of his hair

Kat closed her eyes tighter as she heard the soft smacking sound from the kitchen.." Come on let's go to bed..we got a long day ahead of us."

" Ok Handsome.." Kim replied

Tommy sat the dishes in the sink and the napkins in the trashcan then he switched off the light and guided his wife upstairs

' I guess my dreams might not last as long as I would've like them too' Kat thought as she fell asleep

_**The End of chap 7**_

_**Please leave a review..they are all welcomed!!**_

_**Coolheads**_


	8. Understanding

**Chapter seven: Understanding **

**Note:**_ A few things. 1) Our chapters are counted different. She and the Website count the prolog as a chapter. I don't. Hopefully it helps you. 2) I messed up Max's age, not me partner. Sorry for that. 3) In this chapter Tommy and Kat get in trouble with the greatest warrior of all time. _

It's now the morning after Kat's horrible night. She spied on Kim and Doctor Oliver finding out the reason for the letter. How Kim had lost their first child and didn't want Tommy hurt while King Mondo was at his head. She was in the basement thinking. She didn't sleep well, her mind was flooded, and her heart was aching. She didn't want to believe her time was so limited with Tommy. She didn't want to lose him but knew he would never see her as the queen he does Kim. She now knew she was a replacement even though Tommy was so good to her, she knew who truly held his heart and it wasn't her.

Meanwhile upstairs General Dickson was preparing to fix a few pounds of bacon for himself the Zeo Rangers, the Oliver's, his father, and he was sure Rocky's replacement to the title of ranger garbage disposal (Connor) would be around soon. Kim was mixing Pancake batter. "Kim you shouldn't be doing this." Dickson told her. "I'm ok." Kim replied. "Kim you can fool the teens, sometimes even Tommy. I had a pregnant wife. I know how hard it was for her and it has to be twice as hard on you ." Dickson sympathized. This was a first. She could tell he was beginning to sober a bit. "Thanks, but can I ask you a question?" She said to him. "You just did." He smiled. Since he had been there she had never seen him smile. However when in her presence she could feel even beyond the alcohol and cold comments that he understood what she and Tommy were going through. "I know you sent her into battle…" The general cut her off as his smile left and he turned toward the kitchen table. "You want to know why." He said with a small choke as Rocky couldn't help but eves drop. "I never lost, I had never failed. I was the one shadow to never taste the defeat during a war. I was arrogant. I felt nothing could beat us. I was the family rock. I was also the family chosen one. I wanted everything ended so Qinn'Tarra and I could go back to Mercury, retire from the family business, and live with our son." A tear came to Dickson's eye.

**_Flashback_**

_"Alright guys, it's seven on one. Let's beat Emrass and head home. Dickson told them after beating their way through Emrass' palace. He quickly opened the doors where they saw what they thought was Emrass. They fought the imposter for nearly twenty minutes. Losing was the nice way of putting it. They were getting hammered before a lucky strike from a knights staff went through the back of the creature and through to the chest of the imposter. The staff stuck through him until he fell evaporating leaving one fist sized nuclear reactor._

**_Back To Present_**

"Only clones are unstable enough to shatter like that. It shattered into dust. My friend Jamie taught me that. Ten seconds later everyone but me was gone. I quickly got to the medallions in my hands and saw her body beginning to erode. She was still alive, I read her mind and felt her pain. I haven't gotten over the feeling, and now I'm terrified to use that power at all. I felt our child die inside her, I felt her trying to breath while her body was breaking down." Dickson slowly told Kim. "I haven't seen her conscience since. Her soul was trapped in her eroding but live body. The man I put in charge of the base on Mercury, William Khiro wasn't hit as hard by it and put her in stasis. There her body recovers, but there is still over ninety-five percent chance she will never wake up. That's why. I was arrogant and lost…everything.Even though I am here in body…in every way that matters I died that day. " Kim just wrapped her in a comforting hug. He returned it before returning to the bacon. "Hey man." Rocky told him. "We can take it from here." "But Kim should rest." Dickson protested. "General you need rest too you know." Rocky told him "But Kim needs it more…Dickson said before being cut off by a newcomer. "Yes, but she will be ok." Doctor Oliver said walking in. Kim snuck to the stairs. I'll help Rocky, you should go see your wife." Dickson's eyes grew hearing that Doctor Oliver knows about his wife's condition. "Kim told me to order you out to her. I decided to suggest it instead." Doctor Oliver told him as the general smirked at him before opening a vortex and disappearing into it.

Adam walked into the kitchen just in time to see the general leave. "I thought he wasn't allowed to do that." Adam said confused. Doctor Oliver looked at the two confused Zeo Rangers for a second before speaking. "Guys he is trying to sober up so he can help Billy, Yoshi, and Haley send you home. He went to a place that he believes he can find some peace. Once he returns he should be sober enough to find the vortex you guys rode in on." Doctor Oliver told them. "But where did he go?" Adam asked. Tommy just sighed before answering. "His wife." Adams eyes flew open before he nodded understandably. "Now lets finish breakfast before everyone wakes up." Rocky suggested. Tommy walked to the refrigerator and got another pound of bacon and handed it to Adam. "Something tells me Connor will show up and if we don't have enough he and rocky will be on Celebrity Death Match." Doctor Oliver told his young friend. "What's that?" Adam asked. "In the future you'll know." Doctor Oliver told a disappointed Adam.

Meanwhile Tommy had walked into the woods for air when he heard a woman sobbing. He walked to the back and noticed it was Kat. Tommy sat beside her and took her hand in his. "I now I can't change the future, especially not knowing what happens to get Kim and I back together. But Kat in my eyes right now it's only about us. "Kat and Tommy pull into a deep kiss. Seconds later a form stood over them looking disappointed with a rather large frown. Shadow Warrior had caught what was about to happen and was ticked. "You two wait until you return home to continue this. I hate the fact you can't express yourself here but you had best not let Kim catch you. Doctor Oliver, and Joe have gotten her to be calm down about you two but the stress hurts her pregnancy and I'll be damned if two inconsiderate teens are to destroy earths future because they can't control their hormones. So Tommy put that thing away before you knock her out with it! If I find you have defied me I will speak to Zordon personally. Am I clear." Both the teens eyes widened as they swallow hard at finding Doce knows Zordon. "Yes sir." The teens echoed. "Now get up and go eat." Doce told them. The teens put their heads down and walked out of the woods and into the house.

A second later Doce found himself in a new surrounding. new voice entered the basement he had been transported to. "Teens." The voice said. "Inconsiderate at that." Doce responded. "It's the nineties for them father. No matter how much they try they can only hold out so long and Tommy is still looking for a quick fix to his heart." "Maybe so but that's no excuse." Perhaps not, but even though they didn't think they are still human and prone to mistakes. You would be good to remember that." Dickson said revealing himself from the dark corner. "You were less wise drunk." Doce said with a smirk, turning and looking at his son. "Besides I've heard stories about a certain inconsiderate couple over ten thousand years ago who left stains on the table in the sentinels lounge one day. Then getting caught by Aunt Jenna and James before a team meeting. You got their early and decided to get some breakfast. A seventeen year old ensign and twenty eight year old admiral." Dickson said while stifling a laugh. "I'm gonna kill those two for telling you that." Doce said. Dickson finally lost it and began laughing hysterically as his father blushed out obscenities causing the young general to ball up in hysteria.

Kira, Doctor Oliver, Kim, and Billy were running downstairs after hearing metal hit the ground looking awfully confused at the scene. "Aunt Kim what just happened here?" Kira said confused. "I don't know but I think he's sober now." Kim said to Kira quietly while watching the man on the floor rolling around in tears laughing at his father who had his eyes now closed. "Oh my." Dickson finally said before spinning toward the computer, sitting in the main chair, and typing in some coordinates. "The vortex should be found soon." Dickson finally said. "Then after the war The Zeo Rangers can return home." "Their armies will be on the moon in less than twenty-four hours." Doce interjected himself into the conversation. "Alright then. We go in the morning. Today we rest." Doctor Oliver told them. Everyone gave him a nod as they returned to the kitchen to finish their breakfast.

"Tommy, Kat can you join me for a walk." General Dickson called. The two teens looked at each other before getting up and meeting him outside. "Guys I heard what you tried to pull in the lab. Though I'm disappointed I have no vows to keep on a timeline." Dickson said. "How did you manage to avoid that." Kat asked him. "The keeper, my grandmother…gave me an order to take the vow and I told her to take her little speech and shove it. Needless to say I am able to tell you why you can not do that until you get home." Dickson told them. "Why?" Tommy asked. "One word. Ninjetti." Tommy and Kat just looked at each other in shock before Dickson got up and walked away.

**Note: **_Hopefully you like this. It took me a little longer than usual but many things came in and out. So please review and read the next chapter_


	9. I'm gonna prove it!

**_Here's a new chapter!!_**

_Outside in the forest_

" Ninjetti..what does any of that have to so with me and Tommy relationship." Kat asked out loud

" I do know knowledge that when Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Adam and Aisha went to look for new powers..I believe that Ninjor granted those powers to the six of you on that particular quest..but the Falcon and the Crane are two spirits that are the only kind of true beings that belong with each other..it doesn't mean that the Falcon can not find happiness with other females..but as she could see from yesterday..who knows how long the two of you will be together before going you seperate ways..what I'm trying to say is... that um..if you end up with child..it would not be like he or she isn't capable..it's just that whenever you Tommy meet up with Kim the both of you will realize that your child is really special to you coming from both people who know what it takes to be strong and kind..yet be very skillful." General Dickson said as he turned around to face them

Tommy looked thoughtful for a second before.." Is that why I felt like a piece of the puzzle just fell through my hands when I let Kim get on the plane..when I put her dream before any of ours..and when the letter came..my heart was empty.."

" Yes..exactly..it's called lessons of life..they pull you apart and some where down the line they put you back together."

" Why are you doing this..he doesn't need to worry about that right now."

" Katherine..I'm just letting you know that life is very important..just be careful of what reprecautions you have..and you already knows what happened but neither of you will remember anything about this once your back in your era." General Dickson said then walked off

" Tommy it doesn't matter we still can enjoy our relationship and make the best out of it."

Tommy nodded in agreement as he hugged her and the two of them went back inside the cave

**Inside the Cave**

Tanya and Adam was playing cards in the corner while Rocky was busy eating some more food

Dr. Oliver was sitting in his chair with Kimberly on his lap and his hands rubbing her bulging stomach.." Is there anything you want me to get you Beautiful."

Kimberly shook her head no instead of answer" Your not talking all of a sudden something is wrong..would you care to tell me what it is Kim."

Kim watched as the younger Tommy and Kat came back in to the Dino Lab looking a little to guilty about something as she started to tense up a little bit scrutinizing them

Tommy locked eyes with his future wife then looked away quickly taking a seat next to Katherine

Dr. Oliver closed his eyes tightly as he could recall what happened to his and Kat's relationship.." Beautiful."

" Mommy come here please..I need your help with something."

Kimberly removed Tommy's hands off her stomach and got up only to get pulled back down.." Let me go Tommy."

" I want to talk to you after your finished helping Max."

Kim acknowledged him before getting up and leaving out off the Dino Lab

" Dr. O..this is hard on the both of you huh?" Trent asked

" Yeah Trent it is..we both forgiven each other but..for awhile the hurt and pain..but having the past in my house..it's really putting a strain on my marraige."

" Hopefully when they go back to the past..you and Kim can focus on fixing what they have caused." Ethan said

" I hope so I don't want to see my cousin go through this again." Conner said

" Tommy since Kim is not allowed on the battle field..what are we gonna do with the Pink Dino Gem."

" We leave where it is..I don't want nothing to happen to Kim and the twins..Excuse me." Dr. Oliver implied as he got up out of his chair and walked out of the side door

Billy looked over at Haley.." I have a plan." Billy whispered

" What Plan is it.." Haley suggested in a low tone

" We find a way to bring in a certain individual from the year 1996..we can find a sufficient supply of energy and with a little of help from the wavelength of the portal that transferred the Zeo Rangers to this time..I can get a cloaking device and go back and retreive the yonger form of Kimberly."

Kimberly came back downstairs seeing that Tommy was not in the lab.." Billy."

Billy turned around to face his friend.." Yes Kim."

" I want you to do it..no matter what he says..the team will need all of the help they can get..especially if Mondo and Zedd are in this time as well."

" Are you sure Kim..he could get angry." Haley said

" I could care less..he doesn't seem to matter what's staring in his face..I put the team ahead of me..I can't fight in this condition..and I won't even try..besides if I got to see that..then so be it."

General Jospeh Dickson looked at his father who kept a mutual facial expression

Dr. Oliver came back into the Cave..Kim looked up and watched as he came towards her only to turn and walk back upstairs without looking back at him.." I had enough of this..Billy and Haley please work on it a little faster..I want them gone." Dr. Oliver said as he ranned up the stairs after his wife

" He just snapped at us..you just snapped at us bro." Rocky says

" Rocky that's not the point here..he..me..with us being here any longer is causing problems for them." Tommy revealed as he hands pulled at his hair

" I rather be in our time as well..it's pretty weird seeing you and the older you in the same room..and your future self is married to Kimberly."

" Can you guys please don't mention that again." Kat sighed

" Kimberly!!" Dr. Oliver shouted as he banged on the door

Max came downstairs and right into Kira's arms

" What's the matter Kiddo?" Kira asked

" My parents aren't getting along with each other."

Kira rubbed Max on his back as she stood up and carrying him out of the lab crying softly into her shirt

Dr. Oliver came downstairs searching for Max

" Kira got him outside Dr. O." Trent revealed

" Trent..take my truck and take him out for awhile take him to the store." Tommy pulled out his wallet and removed two twenty dollar bills and his keys

" Ok Dr. O." Trent said as he looked at Conner and Ethan then walked out of the Cave

Ethan closed his laptop and ranned after him

" Haley." Conner called

" Don't worry Conner I will call if something happens.."

" Thanks Haley." Conner applied as he zoomed out of the cave..knocking all of cards off the boulder

" Tommy are you okay." Billy asked

" No Billy..no matter what I try to do..she's shutting me out further..and right now she locked the door to our bedroom and placed a chair up against the knob.." Dr.Oliver said as he went over to a side wall then went inside it letting the wall close after him Billy nudged Haley.." It's secret passage that he installed himself when he first moved in here."

" He became even more secretive then before when we first met him after he tried to you know."

" That's the one thing we he knows what Trent is going through.."

" Trent was evil..well at least he can show pointers to Trent..and tell him it wasn't really him doing that."

" He does..you should've been here to see the outcome when the others realized that Tommy let Trent into the lab."

" They wasn't pleased were they."

" No they weren't..come on let's back to work.." Haley suggested

Billy nodded his head as he sat down in Tommy's chair and th two of them went to work

_Upstairs in Tommy and Kim's room_

Kim sat in the middle of the bed reading her book when a shadow appeared from her right.." What..."

Tommy cut her off kissing her lips and neck then back to her lips.." I want to make sure that you are more important to me know..I don't know how many times I have to say this and that..but Kimberly I want only you that downstairs is the past and over with..nothing more nothing less..I'm happy with the life I got now..you and Max are what making me feel alive and fulfilled..and these two..our twins will complete us..and I want to prove to you."

Kim started to cry.." I'm sorry Tommy..I just don't know how long I can take it..let me move the chair and we can do downstairs." Kim stated as she got up

Tommy grabbed her hand and stood up behind her.." I don't think you heard me correctly.." Tommy whispered softly

" So your gonna make love to me to prove yourself and your commitment to me."

Tommy looked down into his wife's eyes.." I'm not making love to you just to prove my commitment to you." Tommy held up his left hand showing her the wedding band that was placed on his ring finger.." This is never coming off do you hear me..I will not let you go again not under any circumstances..and I will not file for divorce..I will not let you either..your the only one for me now and forever..and leave the chair up against the door."

Kim inhaled and exhaled she looked up at Tommy.." I love you so much..I'm being a pain in the ass and I'm sorry for one day being all nice and the next day I'm being a crabby bitch."

" I wouldn't have it any other way..I love your mood swings..it sometimes makes me wonder if it'll go away once you give birth." Tommy said

" Yes and No..now will you just shut up and make love to me."

" You don't have to tell but once." Tommy replied as he slowly lifted his wife off her feet and layed her back on their bed kissing her down his neck while he slowly unbuttoned her night shirt letting his hands travel along her upper body his eyes making contact with her.." You know this belly of yours is very big and beautiful."

" Ha..men don't have the utilities of a woman to carry the baby for nine months or sooner..if it was possible I would sign you up in a minute..now..mmm." Kim mumbled as Tommy's lips stopped her again as he removed his clothes...

_Downstairs _

Billy laughed to himself as he heard a creaking sound.." I got the device ready..and by the time either of them come back downstairs we will have to be able to stop world war one again..even though Tommy has no clue that there will be two Kims..I'd always wondered what made her send that letter..and now that I know what really was the cause..the war has only just begun." Billy applied as stood to a side

" See you when you get back Billy." Haley said as she typed in a code sequence and a portal opened up in the center of the lab

Billy glanced over at Doce then at Dickson seeing a slight smile and nod from them..' Here comes trouble'..

The Vortex closed as soon as Billy's body disappeared

_**The End**_

_**Please Review..!!**_

_**CH**_


	10. Old Ranger, New Powers

**Chapter Nine: Old Ranger, New Power**

**Notes: **_Another time jump. Some of you may want to know why we just didn't have Doce open a vortex. Well Billy likes playing with science and technology. So why not let him have some fun._

**_Miami, Florida 1996 _**

A few seconds after Billy stepped through the vortex he was let out in a dark ally. "Nice place. Bet even the homeless eat well around here." Billy said as he started to walk around the building to find his target.

**_Command Center 1996_**

"Iy Iy Iy Zordon!" Another vortex has opened in Florida." The little automaton yelled in his panicky little voice. "CALM DOWN ALPHA. IS IT NATURAL OR ARTIFICIAL?" The large head boomed. Billy who was there studying zord schematics ran to the computer. "It's a hybrid Zordon. A natural vortex opened by artificial means." Billy said confused. "Should I use our computers and try to close it?" "NO BILLY. IT WOULD ONLY REOPEN." Zordon explained. "How?" Billy asked. Zordon sighed before he began his story.

Ten minutes later Zordon was done with his story and Billy stood a little shocked. So, you think that this new Shadow Warrior is the cause? Billy asked. "POSSIBLY." Zordon said.

**_Miami, Florida 1996. Kim's Apartment._**

Billy knocked on the door of Kim's apartment and waited on an answer. After a few seconds, Kim opened the door. "Billy?" Kim asked. "Yes. It's me. Kim we need your help. May I come in?" Billy asked. "Sure. What's up?" Master Vile, Zedd, Rita, Rito, and Divatox are in the year 2004. We think Mondo is with them but we aren't one hundred percent sure. We have two warriors from an ancient empire and the Zeo Rangers are all there. We need you." Billy emphasized. "Why?" Kim asked after a few seconds. "I am not permitted to explain here. It will be explained when you return." Billy continued. "Alright. I'll do it for you Billy." Kim said. Billy raised an old fashioned communicator to his mouth and spoke. "General we're ready to come back." Billy communicated. "Vortex opening now." The General explained. Once the vortex opened, the two stepped into it and were transported back to 2004.

**Notes:**_This was a short chapter but my partner has the chapter where the hell is suppose to break loose. That is the next one._


	11. What in the Bleep

_**This is chapter 11!!**_

As soon as Billy and the younger Kim stepped clear of the portal..the Red Zeo Ranger stood up

Kimberly Oliver stood up and walked over to her youngerself.." Haley can you give me a blanket please."

" Sure Kim..I can't wait to see your husband's face."

" I won't be down here when he finds out..but I bet ten dollars that he high tail it upstairs as soon as he realize there are two of me..only one huge and not so easy to miss issue."

" Still I want to get this on camera..where's you camcorder."

" Girls." Billy called out

" No Billy we are not changing our minds." Haley said as opened the closet and pulled out a familiar blanket and wrapped it around the younger Kim."

" Thanks..even though I don't deserve nothing."

Kimberly watched as her younger self wrapped her arms around her stomach and sat down on the couch and balled up

" I'll be back..there's nothing anyone can do for 'me' because back then I didn't want no help..excuse me." Kim said then she walked over and sat on the couch with her youngerself.." We brought you here so you can temporarily hold my Pink Dino Thunder Powers..are you willing to try."

" I'm willing..I wouldn't be here if I didn't right."

" Right..do you want something to drink or eat."

" Maybe a small sandwich and a glass of milk..well you should know since you did go through what I'm going through."

" Yeah it was hell..I'll be right back just close your eyes." Kimberly said

The Younger Kim nodded her head and pulled the pillow in front of her and covered herself and closed her eyes

" This is gonna be interesting." Rocky whispered

Tommy glared at him..Dr. Oliver walked back into the cave and glanced around until he found Kim on the sofa..then he walked over to the couch and sat down on it

" Kim honey why don't you go upstairs."

Kim opened her eyes and glanced up at the older Tommy.." I'm sorry but you are talking to the wrong one." the younger Kim informed as she removed the blanket

" What in the hell."

" Yeah I've been brought from the past just like the over there..the only difference is that I just miscarred our child..and to let you something else..I've been enrolled as the new Pink Dino Thunder Ranger..and no I'm not gonna refuse."

Kimberly came back down the stairs.." Um..surprise."

" This was your idea."

" Yea..and let me guess you got a problem with that."

" Yes I do."

" Thomas Alexander Oliver..there's nothing wrong..if I have to see the younger you and Kat here in front of my face..and to be honest from the looks of it you were busted, so I could give a damn if you got a problem..it's fair now..you get to see how I was back then..so deal with it." Kim said as she came down the last of the stairs and set the plate and cup on the boulder.." Here you go." Kim looked up at Tommy then she threw her hand in his face and walked passed him and back upstairs slamming the trap door behind her

" As soon as possible all of them goes back to there own time..I tired of this and it's wrecking havoc on my wife."

" What do expect Tommy..a pregnancy can make you either calm on the outside but a snappy bitch when the mood is irritating..go calm her down and I don't mean to make love to her..me..oh forget it just go to her tell her how this situation is affecting you." the younger Kim exclaimed

" What I should've back then was come after you..and look where it got me." Dr. Oliver whispered

" It got you back into the arms of the one who loves you all over again just a little bit more." the younger Kim implied

Dr. Oliver nodded his head and turned around and headed upstairs

_Upstairs in the twin's nursery_

Kim slowly let her fingers trail along one of the bassinets.." I know that all of this fighting is making you two wonder about me and daddy..but don't worry you two it's gonna be okay..it's just hectic right now."

Tommy stood in the doorway

" I don't want to argue with you Tommy..but the rational side of this is..that with me sidelined because of the pregnancy..my dino gem is just as powerful as yours and adjustable to the others..all the help is needed whether you realize that or not."

Tommy slowly approached behind Kim and wrapped his arms around her stomach.." I understand..and the younger you made a valuable point I should've realized that with the Zeo's Rangers being here it's hurting you..and I just told the younger you that I've should've came after you as soon as I got that letter." Kim tensed up a little bit..Tommy slowly massaged her shoulders gently.." I deserved to see what you were going through and the same spirit that the both of you have just made me realize that I'm more grateful that you still love me despite my fault."

Kim leaned her head and tilted it up letting her hand brush across his face before feeling his lips on hers in tender kiss.." We're human Tommy I made the mistake first and I already figured out that you probably wouldn't have come..because of your jealous side possibly rearing it's ugly head and you do know what I'm talking about."

" Yeah I do." Tommy applied

Kim yawned a little

" Come on why don't my three favorite girls get some much deserved rest.." Tommy suggested

Kim nodded her head and yawned again then stepped away from the crib.." Soon Tommy we'll seeing our daughters laying in these."

" Yeah are you excited.."

" Oh yeah..carrying them around inside me is good and wierd and all..but when the times comes for us to bring them home will be all worth it in the end." Kim said as she sat down on their bed then scooted back and layed down on his side of the bed

Tommy bent down and placed another soft kiss on her lips before covering her up and left out.." Sleep tight Beautiful." Tommy closed the door and went back down the stairs right into the lair

Dickson and Doce watched as the older Tommy checked on the younger Kim before going up to safe and opened it removing the Pink Dino Gem cuff.." Haley or Billy..can one of you reconfigure the Dino Gem Powers to make it stable enough for the younger Kim to use it without any technical malfunction or faulty mechanisms."

" You mean to make sure that the power won't fade out on her.." Haley said

" Yeah exactly.." Tommy applied

" I'll get to work on that..may I see the cuff Tommy." Billy suggested

Tommy handed over the cuff just as the teens and Max came back

" Daddy..we had so much fun..what's wrong with mommy."

" Max you know how come there is two of me..well now there is two mommies..go upstairs to me and mommy's room and you'll find mommy taking a nap."

" Okay..thanks guys."

" Your Welcome Max." the four Dino Rangers chorused as they slumped down around the lair

Max laughed as he went upstairs

" Did he worn you guys out."

" Yeah..not even my super speed can catch him." Conner applied

_**That is all for this chapter!..catch ya in the thirteen chapter!**_

**_CH_**


	12. Anything To Help A Friend

**Chapter 12: Anything To Help A Friend**

"Billy, Hayley is it ready." Dr. O asked. "Yea Tommy." Hayley Answered. Just as she answered him the alarm blared. "What is it?" Dr.

O asked. "They are on the moon." Dickson said. "Do you have the eagle coin?" Doce asked his son. "Yes sir, never leave home

without it." Dickson shot back. "I also got the Dragon. You got the Raptor?" Dickson asked. "Always." Doce Replied. "Excuse us."

Kimberly said drawing the attention of the two men bickering back and forth over coins. "But for us not ten thousand years old or

familiar with ten thousand years of war history could you clue us in because we are like totally confused." Kimberly concluded. The two

men looked from her, then back at each other before looking back at her and speaking in unison. "No." The men said calmly forcing

Kimberly to throw her hands up in the air and stomp off. "Kim wait!" Dickson yelled catching her before she met the cave entrance.

"What's he doing?" Tommy asked. "Explaining things to her." Doce said getting the attention of both Tommy's. "In every dimension

Kim has been a sister to my son. Tommy, your like a brother to me. He has a very soft spot in his heart for her." Doce said as Kimberly

took the generals hand and leaving the cave. "Kim is very vulnerable at this point in her life. Physically and emotionally scarred. Joe has

felt the loss of his unborn child. That is something he and Kim share. The type of understanding no other MAN can give Kim. They both

blame themselves for the loss of the children. They both felt that life die. Only they may ever be able to help each other." Doce

explained. "Why can't I help?" Tommy asked. Doctor Oliver surprisingly answered the question. "She broke things off because she

couldn't bear telling you…well me…us, she lost our child." Doctor Oliver said before running upstairs. Doce looked back at the man in

front of him. Tommy's eyes were wide and tears were forming. He was in shock to say the least. Doce then took the young man by the

arm and led him to a chair. "Hailey can we get some water please?" Doce asked the woman. She just nodded and ran upstairs to get

her young friend some water.

While this was happening Kimberly and Dickson were walking in the woods. "So the Green Ranger was one of the three originals, and

the Dragonzord was the original zord." Kimberly reviewed. "Correct." Dickson answered. "And you re-powered the coin using your

own power and redid the suit to match your fathers." Kimberly continued. "Yea." Dickson said nodding. "Okay enough general why did

you really bring me out here?" Kimberly asked causing Dickson to sigh and point to a small blanket on the ground. "Sit Kim." Kimberly

sat pretty sure what was coming. "Lets talk, you and I, I know you lost Tommy's baby and you blame yourself even though it wasn't

your fault. Well my wife lost ours when I sent her into battle. My child died and it IS my fault. I used my powers and felt my child die."

Tears were filling the mans eyes now blinding him. "I have to go to my unconscious wife's stasis pod every day and tell her I'm sorry for

the pain I caused. I sent her to that battle! You, you didn't even know until you could do nothing. I only had a month to wait. ONE

DAMN MONTH! But I couldn't wait. We fought, my child died. Because of me. I felt it, I felt it all, and I knew I caused it." Dickson's

knees finally betrayed him and he fell. Kim crawled over to him and wrapped him in a hug. She finally understood that he was actually

showing her what it was like to actually be at fault. He was baring his soul to her to make her understand. "Who would ever talk about

something like that just to make another person understand?" Kimberly thought.

After letting Dickson cry himself out she walked him back inside. Doce met them at the cave entrance. After reading his sons vulnerable

mind he realized the extreme measure his son had taken. "Kim you need to talk to Tommy. He is out of it after his older self told him

about the miscarriage. Joe may we speak" Doce told her. She nodded and left into the cave. "Yes." Dickson said. "You told her,

without holding back, without trying." Doce said concerned. "She needed to hear how it affects someone who really was responsible.

He had to hear the results of someone who actually was responsible for their significant other, and child's death. She had to see to heal,

even if I never do." Doce just nodded listening to his son. So different from the self-confident man who he had met two years ago.

Meanwhile Kimberly was trying to talk to Tommy. "Tommy I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I knew you'd react like this and you couldn't

freak out while you are a ranger." Kim pleaded with him. She was now crying along with Tommy. Even though he was now with Kat,

he knew Kim still held his heart. Suddenly he heard something he never wanted to hear again. "…It's all my fault Tommy." Tommy

heard this and immediately got on a knee in front of Kimberly, taking her hand in his. "Kim you never intentionally killed our child. Since

you didn't it wasn't your fault. I would never turn my back on you. Knowing we will be married and have a family some day is enough

to get me through knowing this." Hearing Tommy say this was enough to make Kim smile. The two got up and shared a lengthy

embrace before a voice brought them out of it. "Guys! Dickson and Doce just took some Megazord and another zord to the moon!"

Billy yelled. "What zords?" Tommy asked when they got downstairs. "The archives Admiral Doce provided us with indicates that he

controls one of the three origional zords. It also indicates General Dickson controls the…" Billy stopped. "The what Billy." Kimberly

asked. "The Dragon War Destroyer. Known to us as the Dragonzord. They repaired the origional dino zords and took the Eagle

Winged Dragonzord in Battle Mode to the moon along with the White Raptor War Destroyer. These zords date back…Holy shit!" Billy

yelled. "How long Billy?" Doctor Oliver asked. "Over eleven thousand years. Creation ordered by General Zordon of Eltar of The

Galactic Alliance of Goodness. It says The Alliance disband after Zordon was killed in the final battle against The Shadow Empire!"

Billy said almost fuming. "We have been working with those whose sire and grandsire were responsible for Zordon being stuck in his

tube." Everyone gasped as Billy said the words. "Look guys, they are not the ones who did that and I doubt that they would put us in

danger." Just as Dr. O said that the alarms blared to life while the monitor was split screen showing z-putties, tangas, and some other

gross looking monsters in the park on one side and a zord battle on the other. "There must be two hundred! At least!" Hailey gasped.

"Well guys I guess its our turn." Tommy said. The Zeo Rangers lined up. "We'll be right behind you." Conner said. Tommy nodded to

his counterpart and began. "IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

**Note: **_That's he chapter. I am not sure who will write the battle scene but I hope you enjoy it. I also hope you all read the stories by General Joseph Dickson. They involve most of these characters._


	13. The Attitude Era has begun!

The Zeo Rangers stood up and got into their signature stance twitching their wrists so that their Zeonizers appeared from their hiding system

" Zeo Ranger 1 Pink." Kat cried out

" Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow." Tanya shouted

" Zeo Ranger 3 Blue." Rocky yelled

" Zeo Ranger 4 Green." Adam bellowed

" Zeo Ranger 5 Red." Tommy demanded

A few second the Zeo Rangers stood in the middle of the Dino Thunder Lair

" Ready." Conner asked as he stood up from his position with his wrist jerked and his morpher in morphing mode with his Zord facelet showing

" Ready." Ethan, Kira and Dr. O added as their morphers facelet revealed themselves from under their bracelets

" Dino Thunder..Power Up..Ha."

" White Ranger Dino Power." Trent stated

The Dino Rangers stood in there in their uniforms

Kimberly looked down at the bracelet that was sitting nearby on a tray..Kimberly picked it up and locked eyes with Haley

" Are you sure you aren't questioning yourself Kimberly?" Haley asks

" No..I'm not questioning myself like I used to do back then." Kim said as she placed the bracelet on her wrist then gave it jerk so that the Stegosaurus facelet appeared.." Pink Ranger Dino Power." Kim moved her arms up into her line of sight and clenched her hands into two balls of tight fists.." Let's go guys."

" Uh Tommy..you don't mind if Kimberly mounts up on the back of your bike?" Haley inquired

" No..I don't." Dr. Oliver reveals as he got onto his Black ATV and the other Dino Rangers mounted onto their bikes and Trent got onto his White Drago ATV

Kimberly walked over and got on the back of the Black ATV and placed her arms around Tommy's waist

The Dino Rangers revved up their bikes and drove out of the lair with the Zeo Rangers following behind

" I wish we had our Zeo Cycles." Rocky mumbled as he and the other Zeo Rangers

" I do too Rocko." Adam and Tommy added

Tanya looked over her should as she passed Kat and the others.." They just don't have stamina..unless it's in the bedroom."

" I heard that Tanya." Adam informed

" I have no clue what your referring to oh mighty green one."

_The Park_

All of the Rangers came to a immediate stop and so did the monster, Tengas, Putties and Cogs.." Well the pathetic Rangers have finally showed up."

" And your gonna pay bigtime you overjacked up Rambo."

Goldar decided to appear next to the Tengas

." Goldar." the rangers that new the gold monkey anywhere

" I think it's time to introduce the city of Reefside to destruction Goldat style." Goldar informed

Tommy and Kim got off of the Black Brachio ATV.." Long Time no see Goldar."

Goldar traded glances back and forth to the Red Zeo Ranger and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.." Two Tommy's in the same time."

" That's right Goldar." both the Red and Black rangers informed

" Well it don't matter one of you will be sorry..well no sorry than the former Pink Brat..did you have a nice fall Kimmy."

Under the Pink Dino Thunder Stego helmet the fire in Kimberly's eyes blared with determination and recognition.." You.."

" Well not just me..but your other friends as well..they all played a part into you leading you to miscarry the baby..no one payed any more attention to you after you went back after Christmas..you were an outsider..you weren't important to them no more..and you let the consequences get you worked up that made you lose the baby..all apart of my masters master plan."

The Dino Thunder Pink Ranger's fists balled up again and the power started to transform around them then sent it directly to the ground and it snaked over to the Golden Titan and blasted him off his feet.." Then let me introduce you to my new wraith..no one and I mean no one will ever consider me a weakling." the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger charged Goldar at a faster speed that sent him flying over her head landing on his back

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger walked over and grabbed the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger's Hand.." It's the same technique just like we did when I came back."

" Then let's do it..but how will the other me feel if she's watching this along with Haley."

_Back in the Dino Thunder Lair_

Kim made her way downstairs slowly then approached the Computer system where Haley was still sitting and watching the battle.." How's the battle going."

" So far so good..Tommy on the other hand is not holding anything back."

" Then it'll be another argument between us..but she wanted you here to take her place since she can't..are you ready."

The Pink Ranger nodded to the Black Ranger.." Brachio Staff."

" Stego Bow."

The Black Ranger handed over his staff..and Kimberly lined up the staff on her Bow and pulled back.." Brachio Stego Orb Arrow." the black and pink lighting fused together as it was fired straight towards the almost standing Gold Titan Warrior

" Aaahhhhh..I will be back." Goldar exclaimed as he brung his sword and drove his hand over making him disappear into his signature flames

The rest of Dino Thunder team got off their bikes and went up to their Doctor and their friend.." What do you say we kick it up a notch."

" Super Dino Mode." Kim watched as the five of them went into another then willed her weapon away

" Your not gonna do it Kimberly." Kira asked

" No..I have plenty of animousity that I need to release now.."

" Then let's get going." Tanya suggested

Both groups of Rangers charged towards the Army of Tengas, Putties and Cogs thrashing and throwing any of the enemies every which way that was possible

Kimberly grabbed onto two Tengas and threw them into the tree then ranned at leaped into the air

The Zeo Rangers worked together as they eliminated the batch of Cogs and a squad of Tengas that stepped in their way as well

Kira and Trent teamed up and tackled a batch of Putties as well as Ethan and Conner who used their weapons to destroy their enemies

The monster charged his sword and sent two bolts of lightning towards the rangers who was struck and threw back towards the park benches and and trees

" I have had enough of this creep."

" Well..well..Rangers." A dark mechanical voice informed from behind them

The Dino Thunder Rangers and Kim turned around.." Who is that metal bonehead." Kim asked softly

" I'm Zeltrax..and I came here to finally destroy the Rangers and finish what the job I started awhile ago and that's to finally destroy the lifeline to your teacher."

" Zeltrax..how many times have you always failed."

" I will not Fail this time Dr. Oliver."

" Let's see what you do after you get a taste of this..Energy Orb..strike." Tommy commanded as his staff sent the ball directly at his enemy

Zeltrax flew back into a tree but got back up and charged the Black Dino Ranger who was running towards him with their swords held up above their heads and they were locked in yet another battle

Three sqaud of Tyrannadrones appeared and ambushed both teams of rangers

" Let go of me you creep." Kim said as she was slowly dragged away from the battle

The Red Zeo Ranger glanced over and caught the scene and snapped kicked his four opponents away from him then leapt into the sky flipping over the fight and landing a couple of feet from the three Tyrannadrones who was carrying Kim.." Hey Wartheads."

The Tyranndrones turned around and met a white gloved fist that sent him sailing threw the air

Kim moved her legs around the Tyranndrones neck and locked her arm around the other tyrannadrones neck and contorted her body dragging both of the henchmen over onto thier backs

" Good Job Kim." the Red Zeo Ranger said

" Thanks Tommy..and thank you for rescuing me again." Kim retorted then ranned over to Kira and started helping her destroy her batch

The Red Zeo Ranger surveyed the battle then charged in the opposite direction on his way to help out his team

" Dr. Oliver..I'm sensing that..your wife has a new attitude."

Tommy didn't faulter at all..' I'm gonna get it but oh well..' Tommy thought to himself as he kicked Zeltrax back.." Hey Kim..Zeltrax likes your new attitude."

_In the Dino Lair_

" He's shouldn't told 'me' that." Kim commented at the same time her younger self echoed the same thing

" Stego Laser Whip Power Up.." the younger Kim summoned then sent the whip over and watched it as wrapped around Zeltrax's legs.." Voltage Shock will do you good in the long run."

Zeltrax screamed out in pain as the lasers sparked all over his body then he was pulled halfway from where he landed then lifted into the air and spun around and finally released falling into a squad of Tyrannadrones and Tengas

The Monster was struck with a supergrowth ray."

" Hey Zeo Rangers..I think we can join in on this fight as well..I summon the mighty zord Pyramidas." Trey shouted

" We call on the power of the Super Zeo Zords." The Zeo Rangers shouted as the Super Zeo Zords and Pyramidas appeared

_In the lair_

" We must send them back just like the time flyers did the Time Force Rangers." Billy implied

" Exactly..um Billy have you ever wondered if the younger you is tracing them." Haley asked

" If so then maybe there's away to get them back to their time faster." Kim added

" Mommy..." Max cried

" I'm coming sweetie." Kim answered as slowly climbed up the stairs

_Back on the Battlefield_

The Super Zeo Ultra Megazord, the Thundersaurus Megazord, the DragoZord each took turns kicking and punching the monster before the Dinothunder team Dino Drill to finish off their monster

The Rangers watched as the monster spinned around then fell to the ground exlpoding into flames

" Come on guys let's get back to the lair." Dr. Oliver told his team

" Right.." came the five young responses

Both teams exited their zords and the Zeo zords and Pyramidas disappeared instantly and the Dino Zords went back to their hiding places

" Power Down."

_Tommy's Residence_

Billy and Hayley hugged one another and almost kissed each other before they turned around and found something else to attract their attention as the door slide open and both teams of rangers walked in

Max came walking down the stairs carefully then jumped off the second step and ranned over to his father.." How did it Daddy."

" It went good little man..the good guys always wins after a tough battle." Tommy answered

Kimberly came back down into the lair.." Maxwell Oliver..time to get your bath."

" Yes ma'am." Max said as Tommy placed him on the floor and watched him walk back upstairs

Kimberly walked upto her husband and kissed him on the lips.." You handle whatever you got to do down here and come upstairs."

Tommy nodded in agreement rubbing her back

Kat turned up her nose secretively

" Come on Kim."

The Younger Kim followed behind her olderself out of the lair

" Tommy there might be away to reverse the time continium."

" So the Zeo Rangers can go back to there time..please work on it." Tommy said as he into another room and closed the door behind him

" Hayley we're gonna go home..see you tomorrow at the cafe." Trent said as he and Kira walked pass

" Okay Trent..bye guys..get home safe."

" We will." Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent answered in unison.." Night Dr. O."

" Night you guys." Dr. O exclaimed.

The Zeo Rangers sat around the lair watching Billy and Haley chat on the low and type in commands

**To be continued soon!!**

**Hey I tried!!! **

**CH**


	14. Raging Ascension

**Chapter Fourteen: Raging Ascension**

**Note: **_This chapter will contain injury, and emotional pain. I hope you like the devastating battle._

"Hayley, can you get a visual on the Dragonzord?" Tommy asked concerned about his old zord. "Yea." Hayley responded with

her fingers flying across the keyboard. Doctor Oliver knew his younger self was more concerned about his old zord than either of

the men driving the two zords. He still saw the Dragonzord as his baby. "I got it!" Hayley shouted obviously proud of herself. The

screen then turned dark with the picture of a castle with two giant monsters and two giant machines guarding the castle. "Billy, can

you tap into their communicators?" Kimberly asked the genius. "Already on it." Billy told her while typing on a second keyboard.

"Got it!" Billy yelled. "Damn it! They'll all die!" Dickson's voice yelled through the communications system. "Joe calm down, you

won't help Kim or Tommy if you get yourself killed." Doce told his son. "I will if I take them with me!" Dickson yelled as the two

ancient yet massive zords landed on the moons surface in front of the castles four defenders. The Winged Mega-Dragonzord took

out his tail drill staff. "FULL POWER!" was all they heard through the speakers as they watched the Dragonzord plunge the staff

through one of the machines causing it to explode. "Nice." Adam said. "That Eaglezord attachment really adds power." Tanya

added. "Wish I had that." Tommy added. "Guys the Raptor is down!" Billy yelled getting everyone's attention.

Back on the moon The Raptor Destroyer was on the ground being kicked by the two monsters. "Joe, a little help here!" Doce

yelled. "Sure Just one second…" Dickson said as the Dragonzord ducked a punch and drove the staff through the machine. The

Dragonzord walked over placing a fist into the back of one monster and the staff into the other sending both flying.

When the Raptor got up the group in the Dino Cave was stunned with what they heard over the comm system…"Raptor

Destroyer, Warrior Mode!" Doce's voice rang out. "Did He Say Warrior Mode?" Rocky yelled as they watched the White

Raptor straiten up and the head disappear into the chest, it's eyes light up, as it drew its saber from it's side. "Awesome." Tommy

muttered.

The Raptor took its saber and decapitated one of the monsters causing it to fall and explode. "Take the Dragonzord. I'm going

in!" Dickson yelled. "Joe don't you dare!" Doce yelled back. Before Doce could react Dickson teleported himself into the castle

and was met by tanga's, putties, cogs, paranatrons, and tyranodrones. "Gods Damn That Boy!" Doce yelled as his Raptor

Destroyer Saber jabbed through the last monster. "Oh god no." Dickson whispered just before the castle exploded knocking both

zords to the lunar surface and replacing it with a crater and debris.

Back at the Dino Cave the entire room was silent. None of the rangers young or old could believe the scene. Kimberly was crying

as silent tears ran down her face feeling the young man who had helped her was gone. Billy was the first to snap out of his shock

trying to get back visual. "Was anyone inside that castle when it blew?" Kim asked. Even though she knew in her heart that

General Dickson was in it. The explosion had knocked out their system link. After about five minutes the screen came on and

showed six people in metal suites, multi-colored like rangers and five people in stainless steel silver body armor that had colored

outlines there helping Doce dig through the rubble that was left by the blast. The group also noticed the Warship Eradication

hovering the surface with what looked like a medical team watching on. "He was in there?" Tanya finally said. "Kim was crying in

Doctor Oliver's chest and Kimberly was instinctively in Tommy's arms. Tanya finally broke and was crying, being held by Adam

while Rocky held Kat tight. Billy and Hayley were frantically trying to regain communications but the feed was gone. The group

watched for several minutes as the rangers cleared debris Doce frantically motioned to the medical team and they carted off a

prone figure into the ship. There was no question who it was, the only question was, is he alive?

It had been ten hours and no one had heard from the admiral/prince. They knew the situation had to be bad. The Oliver's living

room was silent. Doctor Oliver had ordered pizza but no one ate any. Finally Billy who had stayed in the cave in case Prince Doce

tried to contact them ran up the stairs. "Guys we have a transmission coming in." No more had to be said as everyone except the

pregnant Kim (She was asleep with Max upstairs.) ran down stairs only to see a blonde beauty staring them in them in the face.

Finally after seeing everyone was there in the cave she spoke. "I am Princess Libidinous Mckinsey-Doce; I am contacting you on

behalf of my husband Admiral Yoshi Doce. As you all know the moon explosion was unplanned and unexpected. General

Dickson's wounds are severe. We have two healers, a surgeon, and a doctor working on him. He has been in surgery for eight

hours. He has a forty percent chance of survival at this point in time." Everyone was in shock, not knowing how to react. "Young

Kimberly, my husband would like to speak with you and the two Tommy's personally. He has information you must know.

Kimberly I am sorry. I know how much you mean to my step-son and was told how you bonded in the woods. A vortex is open

in your living room and will bring you to the infirmary waiting room. Both Tommy's and Kimberly went upstairs and walked

through the vortex.

Instantaneously they were standing in a room looking at the depressed father. He was being consoled by a second blonde woman

who was strikingly similar to the prince's wife only older. Doce finally looked up seeing the three. He stood up and walked over to

them. "How is he?" Kimberly asked quickly. "He'll live. Every rib broken, collapsed lung, broken leg, broken collarbone,

shattered pelvis, ruptured spleen, concussion, fractured skull." The young woman in front was once again crying. "He did it for you

Kim. We heard Goldar tell you they caused the miscarriage and he snapped. He went there into that castle against my orders and

overloaded the Green Dragon Coin. Zordon created morphers to prevent this from ever happening again. Joe is the only one to

ever survive an ascension." Doce said, sighing at the end. "So he did this…to avenge me and Sydney." Kimberly got out shocked.

"Kim, to him you are as much, if not more of a sister than his own blood. He will kill to protect you." Kimberly was devastated

that someone would risk everything for her. Tommy would, but that is expected, but not a complete stranger. "He is resting

comfortably right now. We will be able to see him soon. You can go home now. I will let you know when he wakes up. He left me

his wishes. I will send you all home once you see him. Kim, his final thoughts were 'This ones for you Kimmie." Doce told them

before opening a vortex for them and then going back and sitting down. The three just looked at each other and walked through

the vortex and back to the Oliver's home.

**Note: **_Dickson did something no one would have ever thought. He is an emotional person and an irrational thinker at times, but his heart is always in the right place. If the name Sydney sounds familiar it should. For more on that check out "Ninjetti: The next Generation" by me General Joseph Dickson. All will be explained in that. Enjoy! _


	15. Alot of Bonding

**Here's another chapter!!**

When are you gonna tell your wife about Dickson Tommy?" Kimberly asked once the portal closed behind them and she the older Tommy stepped to the side

" I don't know..but it will have to be soon..or else she/you will ask questions when Dickson doesn't come back from their fight." Dr.Oliver said as he walked pass the younger Kim and upstairs to check on his wife

Kimberly looked over at Haley.." Umm..is there someplace down here I can sleep..I rather spend time to myself."

" Um there is a spare room to your left..your older self set it up as quiet place to scream her head off." Haley informed

" Thanks Haley." Kim said as she walked over to the room

Tommy looked over at his ex-girlfriend as she disappeared into the room then he glanced over at his girlfriend who was looking at him shaking her head no " Don't you even think about it" Kat mouthed

" I'm gonna go out in the woods nearby and practice some...you guys want to come." the Red Zeo Ranger asked to his fellow Zeo Rangers

" Yeah..I'll go." Rocky replied

" And me too." Adam added

Tommy turned around and headed out the side door with Adam and Rocky following behind him

" What was the exhange between you and Tommy?" Tanya asked

" It's because of her and what happened..Tanya I already know that the what I might've had with Tommy will no longer becoming true..and we have to be here until they figure out a way to send us back..and if and even we do..we won't know a thing that has been spoken of."

" Well that could be a good thing.."

" Maybe..but only time will tell."

Kimberly walked back into the lair.." Hey Billy..is there anything I can do..until I'm sent back to my place in Florida."

" Um..not actually..but if you want you can do something else while there is some piece and quiet."

" Kim do you still practice on your guitar." Kira questioned

" Nope..but if you want..you can bring yours in the room with me and maybe we can have a little session."

" Cool..um just let me go upstairs and get it." Kira said as she ranned upstairs filled with excitement

Trent, Ethan and Conner shook their heads as they watched their teammate run back down the stairs with her guitar in hand

Kimberly smiled at Kira.." Me and Zack wrote a song for Tommy back in the day..I can sing it for you and then you can ask the older me about it when we're back in our year."

" Cool..I can't wait to hear it." Kira said as the both of them went into the spare room and the door closed

" Haley..we'll be right back." Conner informed

" Alright guys." Haley commented

The three male Dino Rangers left out of the lair

" Why don't we take a break and get something else to eat." Billy suggested

Haley's stomach rumbled.." I would say that sounds good to me." Haley added as she scooted the chair back a little then got up and followed behind Billy as he climbed up the stairs

_Upstairs_

Tommy smiled at the picture of his wife and son trying to put a puzzle together

" Mommy..it's weird seeing two daddy's here." Max pointed out

" Don't I know it Max..but soon everything will be back to normal." Kim stated

" I hope so.." Max muttered

" What's going on in here." Tommy asks as he came into the room

" We're putting a puzzle together daddy..it's _500_ piece puzzle."

Kim smiled as her husband sat behind her started rubbing her swollen belly and back then kissed both sides of her neck.." It's a little stuffy down there."

" What's going on Tommy?" Kim inquired

Tommy whispered the accident into Kim's ear

" Ok..we'll talk about it later..do you want to help us."

" Sure why not." Tommy applied as he, Kim and Max worked on the puzzle together

_Outside_

" Tommy..do you know that once we are sent back to our correct year..we won't remember any of this." Adam wondered as he kicked at him and Rocky

" I know man..but I should've felt some kind of connection to what Kim had expierienced."

" Maybe something blocked it.." Rocky injected

" Either way guys..I know what happened and once we get back..I know my life with Katherine will come to an end..I don't want to hurt her."

" She'll get over it..and accept that she has to enjoy it while it lasts." Adam says

Tommy nodded his head and all three of them continued on with their three way sparing match

_Inside Kim's room_

Kim and Kira sat down on the pink and white beanbags..while Kim tuned up Kira's guitar and started to sing

_Down the Road  
__you never know  
__What Life may have in store  
__Winds of change will rearrange  
__In our life more than before_

Kim sung the first part then looked up at Kira.." We sung that to Tommy when his powers where fading..and now that I sung it again..the words mean so much more to me now."

" That is a nice song.." Kira says

" Thanks Kira." Kim stated

_Unknown Hospital_

" The Prognosis is looking good..he's responding to the medication as well as he can..but who knows what changes might occur." the doctor told the family of Admiral Doce

" Thanks doctor." the Princess said as she and the family prayed for an better outcome

_**That's all..but if you read this please leave a review for this chapter and the others!!**_

_**They will be appreciated!!**_

_**CH**_


	16. Visits

**Chapter Sixteen: Problems and Visits**

**Note: **_This chapter will pick up on A lot will be revealed in this. A lot of bad language will be used. I'm still working on how to do this but I will make it entertaining._

_**Calamity Five, Andromeda Galaxy Medical Installation**_

Joseph Dickson was still in a comatose state with his family in the waiting room talking to Healer Doctor Angelos of

Trebla and Earth's Orthopedic Surgeon Doctor James Andrews. Calamity Five was the original training grounds for

Shadow Force. Originally an underground secret facility, it has been fixed into a state of the art medical facility to treat

wounded warriors. His aunt Jenna Mckinsey and her boyfriend of five hundred years Jamison Dantly, his step-mother

Libidinous Mckinsey and father Yoshi Doce were with Doctor Angelos while at the other end of the room with Doctor

Andrews his god-father (Rotparian Warrior) Trancit Maim, sisters Alexis Doce and Xalvadora (Dora) Doce, and

General Trance Orto. "Well I think he will make it. His body is adjusting well to the new pelvis, right tibia, right fibula,

and ribs." Angelos began. A family friend for over ten thousand years she tried to let the family down easily. "The

Prognosis is looking good…he's responding well to the medication, as well as he can…but who knows what changes

might occur." Yoshi Doce just nodded and slowly walked away. "Thanks doctor." Jenna told her. "Jenna we have

known each other over ten-thousand years, you know to call me Angel." Doctor Angelos told her. "Not on duty though.

Besides, with his new implants, we may be Joe's only hope if something goes wrong." Jenna told her. "You were always

my best student. If anyone can help him it's you." The Doctor told her causing the elder Mckinsey sister to smile and

nod. They walk away and Libidinous begins speaks in a low sad voice. "Jen we have been married for ten-thousand

years and he has never been this depressed. I'm scared." Libby told her sister. Jenna took Libidinous by the shoulders

and looked in her eyes. "Sissy I promise you and Yoshi I will not let anything happen to Joe. Angel and I are the best."

Jen told her before heading back toward the infirmary and her nephew.

At the same time Doctor Andrews is finishing up telling Trancit and the generals sisters the same thing. "Our implants will

be upgrades to his body. Your technology mixing his DNA with the implants makes it almost impossible that his immune

system will reject them. However the antibiotics might be a problem until the DNA mixture is done. Now Bottom Line, it

will be a tough road, lots of rehab, but regardless of the complications in time his body will be better than new." Doctor

Andrews concluded before turning and walking back to the patient's room. "He will be alright girls. He is too much like

his father to ever quit." Maim said before walking to find his longtime friend. "Dora I promise you will get to know your

brother. We are all worried sis, he will make it. He is strong." Alexis told her sister, holding back her own worries. She

only wanted to assure her little sister, she had to be strong. "Everyone is telling me that, but I'm still scared. What if he

doesn't make it? What if I never get to know him?" Alexis just pulled her little sister into an embrace and let Dora cry in

her chest.

About an hour later Dora was back in her quarters inside the Eradication while Alex was leaving her father's quarters

with a smile on her face.

_**Oliver Residence, Earth Ten Minutes Later.**_

Inside Kim and Tommy Oliver's room Tommy had just told Kim what the prognosis on her friend was and Kim was

taking it worse than bad. She was crying into her husbands black shirt saying three words over and over, "It isn't fair."

Finally Kira came up to the room and caught their attention. "What is it Kira?" Tommy asked rather annoyed. He would

rather die than see Kim cry. "You have a guest." Kira told them. "Tell them we're busy." Tommy replied. "It is the

general's sister." Kira said in a matter of fact tone. "Send her up." Tommy said quickly while rubbing his wife's back. A

few seconds later a woman walked into the room. Brown hair and eyes, about 5'5 125-135 pounds. She was well built,

couldn't be over twenty-five. "You are Joe's sister?" Kim asked still crying. "Yes, I am Princess Alexis Doce, his

younger sister. I have come to ask when you could visit. His body is adjusting well to the implants." She said. "Imp-

Implants?" Kim asked somewhat surprised. "Pelvis, right leg, all his ribs. He was in surgery for eight hours. He will be

better than he has ever been when he gets back. I talked to the doctors, and dad, and we decided to get some visitors

for him." Alexis said. "Thank you." Kim said. "Mrs. Oliver. I am afraid you will have to wait until our father brings you. I

cannot open a vortex without radiation. That could hurt your baby. He will be here in one of your hours." The princess

tells the couple. "He knows how important all your children's futures are and how important Max is to the future of

reality." She said. Before she realized what she had said Tommy was on his feet. "What about Max?" Tommy asked her.

She now knew she had to spill. "He is destined to marry my niece. Destany" She told them. "Didn't Admiral Doce say

General Dickson's daughter's name is going to be Destany?" Tommy asked looking at Kim confused. "Please tell no one

I told you. Their union in fulfillment of the prophecy is crucial." She told them panicked. "Does Joe know?" Kim asked.

"No. He has been to drunk and too hurt to care." She told them. "We won't say anything to anyone, I promise

princess." Tommy told her. "Please, call me Alex." She told them.

Two hours had passed and several people were in the infirmary waiting room. General Dickson's best friend James

Conley and his wife Jill, his friend Matt, Doctor Tommy and Kim Oliver, The Zeo Rangers, The Dino Thunder Rangers,

Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Hayley Johnson, Shadow Force, his family his human cousin Randy, and friends Bobby

and Kevin. To Bobby, Randy, and Kevin the whole thing was a shock. Who would ever guess their childhood friend

would be an inner-dimensional peace keeper. But everyone saw him and it was surreal to them. This guy hadn't been

active in athletics for years and now he is part machine, and a general. They never knew of his marriage or child that

never was. In fact no one knew where he vanished to over a year ago. "Several implants, he should wake up any day

now, but he will most likely go back to Mercury to do rehab." Doctor Angelos told the group. "Mercury? The planet

mercury?" Bobby asked obviously confused. "Yes, that is his home. He may never live on earth again." Lieutenant

Mckinsey-Doce tells the group. "His grandfather's murder by a local officer sealed his belief that earths authority figures

are not worth the time. He will help the people but not the government or any type of authority figures on the planet."

Admiral Dantly concludes. "Well may we ask why she is in there with him?" Kevin asked. "They have a bond, not

blood, not romantic, but she is like a sister." Prince Doce said walking in. One by one the group walked in but it was all

short until the last person entered, one Kimberly Oliver. "Over the last few days you have taught me so much; your pain

has been over-shown by your passion and caring nature. I will never forget what you have done for us, for me."

Kimberly Oliver said. She then kissed his forehead and left the room in tears going back to her husband leaving Kimberly

Hart and the general alone.

**Notes:**_ Dr. James Andrews is a world famous orthopedic surgeon that operates out of Alabama. Xalvadora is a character that won't be seen much…ever, even in my book series there are few plans to use her at this moment. Alexis is over 9,000. Xalvadora (Pronounced Zalvadora) is older than Dickson at over 500 Andromeda years (3.3 Earth years) but due to the fact Dickson was born first he is older even though he is only 26 Earth years old (around 79-80 Andromeda years). I need at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I post MY next one which will be Chapter 18. _


	17. Time to Go!

_Disclaimer: This is the last chapter coming from one half of the unit known as CoolHeads..the other chapter or chapters will be done by the other __person on this unit!!_

_**Back In Reefside**_

" It's so difficult to see him like that." Ethan said as he and the remaining dino rangers came into the lab and sat down around the lab

" But at least we all know that he'll recover better..exceptionally with the injuries he has sustained." Conner added

" Your right Conner..but when the times comes we might not even remember any of this when the Zeo Rangers are sent back to their own time period." Kira added

" I wonder that as well..not to mention the younger Kim..the look on Dr O's face was priceless..on both of their faces actually." Trent added

Conner, Ethan, and Kira smiled as they sensed the awkwardness they walked in after returning with Max

" Guys could you do me a favor." Haley wondered as she approached them

" Sure Haley." Trent applied as the other three nodded their heads in agreement

" I need that spare dapter and bolt that I have sitting on my bookshelf behind that picture..I think I can send the ZeO Rangers back to their time later on today."

The Dino Thunder Rangers looked at each other before getting up and leaving out just as the Zeo Rangers entered through the side door with Billy coming in behind them.." Um Haley did you get that piece yet?"

" The teens just left to go retrieve it..I have everything calibrated on my end."

" And I just have to make a few adjustments on my end then when they get back hopefully we can get things back to normal." Billy commented

The Zeo Rangers glanced at each other then back the elder version of Billy who was now checking out the transformer when the younger Kim came in.." Hey Billy..does the same goes for me as well."

" Actually I'll answer that for you Kim..since the older you is unable to take on the power of the Pink Dino Ranger..you'll be sticking around for a while longer." Haley replied

Tommy looked up at them about to open his mouth when Kat and Tanya nudged him in the ribs..Tommy scowled at his two female counterparts

Billy watched them out the corner of his eyes as he continued to focus on goal

Kim nodded her head as she went over to the couch and balled up under the covers

Haley looked over at the younger Kim..' I know why Tommy was bitter back then..he didn't know and now he has to see how Kim was doing back then must be nerve racking to both of them..depsite that the older Tommy has no choice but to accept the presence of the younger Kim or else the Older Kim would make him see whether he wants to or not..but at least the Zeo Rangers would be gone and that means that she will be gone as well'

_**Haley's Cyberspace Cafe**_

Trent unlocked the door and held it open for his teammates to go in before he followed in after them.." Guys maybe would should wait for awhile."

" I have to agree..from the looks that Haley gave us..it meant to take awhile." Kira injected as she sat on one of the bar stools

" Well in that case you won't have to worry about me seeing as that we'll be here for awhile I better get to something that will entertain me..excuse me." Ethan said as he went over to the computers and turned one on before sitting down in the seat and flexing his fingers

Conner went over to the couch and flopped down on it sighing as he closed his eyes

Kira and Trent looked at each other with smiles on their faces.." Are you still tired Man."

" Yea..Max wore me out..then we had to fight and now I'm just gonna sit here and rest for awhile."

" Two down and Two to go." Kira mumbled as she turned around and locked eyes with Trent as her eyelids started to drop down then jump back up before closing again and  
her head almost fell on top of the counter

Trent shook his head then picked up Kira and carried her over to one of the other couches and gently layed Kira down on it then walked over to the gamer.." Hey Ethan..do you want something to drink."

Ethan glanced over at Conner then he glanced over at Kira.." Yeah..I'll have an apple juice."

Trent nodded then went to the back and tapped his gem

_**The Lair**_

Haley turned around and pulled the com link.." Hey Trent..what's up."

**" I just wanted to let you know that both Kira and Conner are out cold..I got the dapter and bolt.." Trent replied**

" Good..just let them rest for and hour and half..me and Billy want to make sure that we have everything set up properly..I'll alert you when we got everything set..where is Ethan..or should I even have to ask."

**" The second choice."**

" Figure that..just make sure that the shades remain down unless you want customers."

**" They are still down and that's where they're gonna stay..I'm a little tired as well..but I have to catch up on some the book keepings and check ****the limit of supplies so that it'll be up to date."**

" Alright..see you four soon."

**" Okay..Trent Out."**

Max came running down the stairs then stopped as he saw the younger.." Aunt Haley..I was upstairs wondering if anyone realized that I was left here all by myself."

Haley dropped the wrench she was holding then turned around and looked at her nephew.." I'm not sure anyone of realized it."

" I was asleep aunt Haley..and you just gave it away..but I stayed in my room..but next time clue me in if y'all pull this stunt again." Max exclaimed as he looked at the younger version of his mother once again

Haley coughed alittle bit as Max looked back at her.." Don't you there bother her little man."

" I'm not..but I was just curious that's all."

" Just like me." Kimberly mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked at Max before getting up and bolting into a nearby room

" Is she sick." Max inquired

" Maxwell." Kim called out as she came into the lair. Max ranned over to his mother and hugged her carefully

" Mommy..do you have a twin or did you get yourself cloned."

Dr. Oliver leaned down and picked up their son and carried him over to the rock boulder while Kim sat in his chair next to Haley

" You know how there are two of me here..well now there are two of you mother's..but the one sitting over there in the chair has grown even more beautiful over the years as well as more determined..but soon the other team of rangers will be transported back to their correct time."

" What about mommy's clone." Max asked

" She'll be helping us for awhile..while mommy is taking care of some very special people."

Kimberly came out of the room and sat back down on the couch fumbling with the balled up tissue

Max got down off his father's lap and went over to the younger version of his mother.." I want to say sorry for disturbing you and making you go in the other room and cry..and on that note I'm gonna go upstairs..but daddy and mommy..you forgot to tell me that you were taking a trip.."

Dr Oliver chased his son up the stairs

" That little smart alec is a handful..but he a good kid." Kimberly said with a wistful smile

" Don't worry..when it's your time to go back..you won't even rememeber any of this..but I know what will happen to 'me' when you return." Kim says as she got up and gestured to the sofa. Kimberly scooted over and watched as the older version sat down and the two of them started to chat softly

Tommy looked over at the younger Kim wanting to go over to her but soon realizing that no matter what he might say not one of them would recall any of it.." How longer Billy."

Rocky and Adam looked at each other noticing the look of frustration on Tommy's face when those few choice of words escaped out of Tommy's mouth

" Close to an half hour or hour to be exact..Haley you can alert Trent in twenty minutes."

" Got it Billy."

Dr. Oliver came down the stairs and stopped the foot.." Haley is there any chance that the Zeo Rangers enemies are still lurking up around the moon."

Haley turned the chair around and typed in a few commands then the screen.." Nope there is still a large mass of evil energy eminating from the moon Doctor."

_An Hour later_

The Dino Teens were back in the lab scattered around the lair as Billy and Haley putting the finishing touches on the transporter and the Zeo Rangers stood up in there spots with their helmets on. Kim and Kimberly was sitting on the chairs and Dr. Oliver by the front end of the transporter and Max sitting on the right of his mother with his ear on her stomach

" Hit the switch Doctor." Haley suggested

Dr. Oliver turned on the switch and a fuzzy white lines appeared instantly

" Who's first." Billy asked

" I'll go." Trey injected for first time as he stepped in front of the transporter and walked through

_**Angel Grove 1996**_

_Bleep..Bleep..._

Billy hurried over to the console and punched in a few keys and a smile lit up on his face.." Zordon..Alpha..I just gotten a hold onto Trey's signal

**" Billy get a lock on him and teleport him here." Zordon boomed**

Billy worked feverously on the other console and then a gold and black light rematerialized in the far corner of the Power Chamber

_**Reefside California 2004**_

" Trey is back in the correct time." Haley pointed out

" Good..then one by one." Billy instructed

The Red Zeo Ranger walked through the transporter

_**Angel Grove 1996**_

Billy locked onto Tommy's signal and teleported him into the Power Chamber..shortly for doing the same for Adam, Rocky, Tanya and Katherine

" Are you guys okay...where were you guys."

" Ohhh that was so weird..Just please next time Rocky stay away from any vortex that we're unsure of." Tommy suggested

" I know Tommy..I get it..can you just let it go."

" It's been dropped..let's just get home..then go hang out at the youth center."

" I'm down for that especially for some of Ernie's pineapple orange smoothies." Tanya implied as she demorphed and the others did as well

" I got a class to teach soon..and I don't want to be late..Bye Guys." Kat said as she teleported out of the Power Chamber

" And I want to catch up on my favorite food that I miss because of that battle." Rocky explained

The Alarm went off and the guys groaned..(** I really didn't want to add the enemies has returned before, during or after..either way it ****should be simple since the Zeo Rangers are back)**.." It's Morphin' Time'

" Zeo Ranger 2- Yellow."

" Zeo Ranger 3- Blue."

" Zeo Ranger4- Green."

" Zeo Ranger- Red."

" Gold Ranger Power."

The Zeo Rangers teleported out of the Power Chamber and was joined by Kat a few seconds later

_**Reefside California 2004**_

" It's a good thing now that my body double is gone." Tommy mumbled

" Yes it is..calling you doctor was unnerving for me..Tommy."

" Who me..are you talking to me." Tommy questioned as he locked eyes with Haley

" And now he wants to try and crack jokes..your a pain..you know that." Haley mumbled as she turned around in the chair and picked up the small ball before turning around heaving at Tommy's head

" Owwwwww."

The Dino Rangers, both Kimberly's, Max and Billy busted out laughing

_**The End of Chapter 17**_

_**It's been fun..but I got to go!!**_


	18. Sweet Home Miami

**Chapter Eighteen: Sweet Home Miami**

**Note: **_I am doing a revised version of this on my personal pen name general-joseph-dickson if you want to read it. It will be slow coming out but it will be there. I have 5 chapters up already._

**Note 2: **_This is it, last chapter. If you want an epilog ask on my other pen name posted above. Thank you to whatever reviewers we have left (Thanks partner) for reviewing the last two chapters. I know it was a long time coming. Thanks for reading._

It was five months and scans across the solar system for Messagog were complete. No trace of his bio-signature was left and Kimberly Oliver was about to pop. Everyone was in the lab (except Kimberly O) and were happy to find out about there being no more Messagog. "We won!" Conner shouted. "No Joe won; He dropped a castle on all of them and if it wasn't for that personal shield of his he would have died too." Kim said causing the room to somber. "Oh boo hoo!" a voice rang out causing everyone to look around until a vortex opened and a motorized wheel chair came in carrying none other than Prince Dickson. "Even with the rehab they want me in this for another month. Seven months ago I was in this thing too, man this sucks." Dickson told the group. "Well that is what happens when a castle falls on you." Tommy said as Kim gave the prince a big hug. "Well Kim as much as I like you here I need to get you back. I'll give you time to say bye to everyone and then we need to get you back. My estimation says your DNA will start a breakdown tomorrow." Kim just nodded and started giving hugs all around. She was sad she was leaving. She enjoyed the family life that was the Oliver household, she enjoyed the love. She didn't enjoy hearing the Oliver's love making when she passed their bedroom door at night but the atmosphere was a loving one. After she was done upstairs with her older self she came back downstairs and was ready to go home (Not really). "Are you ready?" Dickson asked her. Kimberly just nodded not liking the fact she was leaving but knowing it would happen to her soon. "As a gift to you I will allow you to keep the security you have gained from this experience. However I will have to slip this little bit of memory into repression." Dickson told her. "Thanks Joe. I owe you so much." Kim told him. "You don't owe me a thing. Just live happy." He told Kim. Finally Dickson opened a vortex to Florida just a few moments after she left. "Catch ya on the flip side." Kim told the group as she walked through the vortex and back home…alone.

_**Power Chamber 1997**_

"Zordon,Kimberly just appeared back at her apartment." Billy told his mentor. "THAT IS EXCELLENT NEWS BILLY." Zordon told him. "Can we see her Billy?" Adam asked of his friend. "Yes. It is on the screen now." Billy told them. Tommy was expecting too see a happy Kim with a new boyfriend but what he saw caused a falcon to cry in his heart for its mate and his knees to buckle at the sound. Kimberley was on her bed crying. Despite the attempt by her friend it seemed the pain would always remain. "Zordon…what's wrong with her?" Tommy croaked out. "THAT I CAN NOT ANSWER. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW YOU MUST ASK KIMBERLY. AS FOR YOUR PAIN IT IS THE FALCON CRYING FOR ITS CRANE. IT MUST HAVE BEEN AN EVENT TO CAUSE SUCH GREAT PAIN TO YOU BOTH." Zordon explained. Tommy just nodded conceding to the fact he may never know what made him and his spirit to hurt so badly.

**Note: **_I know this was a quick ending. I just wanted to end the story on a good note. I feel like I did some of my better work in this story during chapters 4, 6, and 12. I hope you liked it._


End file.
